


Jane and the Frog

by Shinigami24



Series: Marvel Storybook Collection [12]
Category: The Princess and the Frog (2009), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Princess and the Frog (2009) Fusion, F/M, Spells & Enchantments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The Avengers are taken into the bayou and sucked into a tale of hard work, and love, and frogs.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next part. This is about my second favorite Disney princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amora lashes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Ch 1 will be posted next week.

**_theater, palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;_ **

The Wakandan Avengers got together for movie night. They sat down with trail mix and soda. They pulled out Disney movies;

"We have The Great locomotive Chase, Pollyanna, Mary Poppins, The Aristocats, The Mouse Detective, and A Kid in King Arthur's Court." Clint was saying.

"Disney again?" Pietro asked. Laura put her feet down.

"Disney is the only safe options for the kids!" she spoke firmly. Several parents backed her up.

"Okay, let's take a vote on what movie to watch." Steve said. So they sat down to begin voting...

* * *

**_Thor and Jane's chambers, the palace;_ **

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked.

"It has been peaceful." Thor was saying. Despite Hela and her brothers being on Earth, their antics were rather tame compared to what Amora and Lorelei's idea's of fun was.

"Let's hope it lasts." Jane agreed. While Amora and Skurge were still out there, along with Lorelei. No one has seen them in months. Hopefully, they had forgotten about them. They resumed cuddling.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Elsewhere, Amora and Skurge were in their hideout. They were confident that no one could find them. So Amora met with Skurge.

"Ready to strike back? I know that I am!" Amora declared.

"Do you have a plan yet?" Skurge asked.

"I have it covered." came the reply as Amora cast a spell...


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Tiana doesn't believe in fairy tales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay but the last couple of weeks were rough. Finding enough free time to focus on finishing this fic is easier said than done.

**_New Orleans, 1912;_ **

Eudora read a fairy tale to Tiana and Charlotte.

"More! More!" Lottie cheered in childish excitement. Tiana was very skeptical.

"Is that really how it happens? I would never kiss a frog!" she declared.

"It says so here." Eudora chuckled.

"And they all lived happily ever after!" she finished, closing the storybook of The Frog Prince. Eli 'Big Daddy' LaBouff came in and he picked up Lottie. She laughed as she hugged her daddy.

"Thank you so much for your hard work Eudora. Here is your pay." Big Daddy smiled as he picked up Lottie's new dress and carried over to her closet. Said closet was filled with princess style dresses, having been made by Eudora.

"It was no problem." Eudora smiled as she accepted the payment.

"Have a nice night." Big Daddy said as Eudora stood up and took Tiana by the hand.

* * *

A hour later, Eudora and Tiana arrived at their home and saw James cooking dinner. Tiana was very curious.

"Papa, what are you making?" she asked.

"It's gumbo, sweetheart." he smiled. They were in a very happy mood. James and Tiana began to sing 'Down in New Orleans.'

**_'In the South Land there's a city_ **

**_Way down on the river_ **

**_Where the women are very pretty_ **

**_And all of the men deliver_ **

**_They got music_ **

**_It's always playin'_ **

**_Start in the day time, go all through the night_ **

**_When you hear that music playin'_ **

**_Hear what I'm saying, it make you feel alright_ **

**_Grab somebody, come on down_ **

**_Bring you paintbrush, we're paintin' the town_ **

**_Honey, there's some sweetness goin' 'round_ **

**_Catch it down in New Orleans_ **

**_We got magic, good and bad_ **

**_Make you happy or make you real sad_ **

**_Get everything you want, lose what you had_ **

**_Down here in New Orleans_ **

**_Hey partner, don't be shy_ **

**_Come on down here and give us a try_ **

**_You wanna do some livin' before you die_ **

**_Do it down in New Orleans_ **

**_Stately homes and mansions_ **

**_Of the Sugar Barons and the Cotton Kings_ **

**_Rich people, poor people, all got dreams_ **

**_Dreams do come true in New Orleans'_ **

"Some day, I will open a restaurant." James promised.

* * *

_**New Orleans, 1926;** _

Tiana grew up to have the same dream. James died during the Great War, so Tiana decided to accomplish their dream in his place. She saved up to buy a building. She showed Eudora her intended spot. They began to sing; 'Almost There.'

**_'I don't have time for dancin'_ **

**_That's just gonna have to wait a while_ **

**_Ain't got time for messin' around_ **

**_And it's not my style_ **

**_This whole town can slow you down_ **

**_People takin' the easy way_ **

**_But i know exactly where I am going_ **

**_Gettin' closer n' closer every day_ **

**_And I am almost there_ **

**_I'm almost there_ **

**_People down here think I'm crazy_ **

**_But I don't care_ **

**_Trials and tribulations_ **

**_I've had my share_ **

**_There ain't nothin' gonna stop me now_ **

**_'Cause I'm almost there_ **

**_I remember Daddy told me_ **

**_Fairy tales can come true_ **

**_You gotta make 'em happen_ **

**_It all depends on you_ **

**_So I work real hard each and every day_ **

**_Now things for sure are going my way_ **

**_Just doing what I do_ **

**_Look out Boys I'm coming through_ **

**_And I'm almost there_ **

**_I'm almost there_ **

**_People gonna come here from everywhere_ **

**_And I'm almost there_ **

**_I'm almost there_ **

**_There's been trials and tribulations_ **

**_You know I've had my share_ **

**_But I've climbed a mountain_ **

**_I've crossed a river_ **

**_And I'm almost there_ **

**_I'm almost there_ **

**_I'm almost there'_ **

As they danced around and laughed. She had her father's ambition and determination.

* * *

Tiana was cooking when Lottie found her. They were always happy to see each other. They greeted each other with hugs. Tiana finished up her cooking and turned off the stove, before turning to face her best friend.

"The masquerade is soon!" Lottie beamed.

"Oh, that old thing. Why are you so excited?" Tiana wanted to know.

"Prince Naveen! He's in town and he's going." came the reply.

"I have other things to take care of right now." Tiana replied.

"Come on. Please? For me?" Lottie pleaded. Seeing her friend's pleading look, Tiana couldn't say no.

"Oh fine." Tiana relented. Lottie beamed and bounced on her heels.

* * *

Outside the story, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up and talked.

"Interesting choice." Bucky commented.

"Princess and the Frog is one of the most recent movies. There is an extent of danger involved, but it doesn't happen until near the end. So other than the frog chase, we're fairly safe." Steve reasoned.

"Good," Bucky replied. They resumed cuddling.


	3. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Naveen comes to New Orleans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Depending on how things out, ch 3 should be posted tmw.

Naveen and Lawrence entered New Orleans on the ferry. Naveen was very excited. He was beaming and over the moon.

"Beautiful New Orleans. This is a big adventure!" Naveen beamed.

"Sir, let's have some fun!" Lawrence suggested.

"Right idea!" Naveen declared. Then they set off on a stroll around the city...

* * *

Dr. Facility was lurking into his shop, plotting revenge. He was angry and chuckling. Shadows roamed the walls as Dr. Faciliter's madness increased. Just then he saw an article in the newspaper. He went to read about Naveen's arrival. His face lit up as he got an idea.

"Perfect! I'll have my revenge on Eli LaBouff! Through his precious daughter, just you wait!" his diabolical laughter could be heard...

* * *

A few hours later, Dr. Faciliter introduced himself to Naveen and Lawrence. They were taking in all of the sights when they met the magician. They talked briefly before Dr. Faciliter invited the duo to his shop in order to read their fortune.

"Please come in." he invited.

* * *

**_Dr Faciliter's shop;  
_ **

The duo were in the backroom. A curtain separated them from the rest of the shop. 'Friends on the Other Side' played in the background as Faciliter got started with Lawrence.

**_'Don't you disrespect me little man_ **

**_Don't you derogate or deride_ **

**_You're in my world now, not your world_ **

**_And I got friends on the other side_ **

**_(He's got friends on the other side)_ **

**_That's an echo gentleman_ **

**_Just a little something we have here in Louisiana_ **

**_A little parlor trick, don't worry_ **

**_Sit down at my table, put your mind at ease_ **

**_If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please_ **

**_I can read your future, I can change it 'round some too_ **

**_I look deep into your heart and soul_ **

**_You do have a soul, don't you, Lawrence?_ **

**_Make your wildest dreams come true_ **

**_I got voodoo, I got voodoo_ **

**_I got things I didn't even try_ **

**_And I got friends on the other side_ **

**_(He's got friends on the other side)_ **

**_The cards, the cards, the cards will tell_ **

**_The past, the present, and the future as well_ **

**_The cards, the cards, just take three_ **

**_Take a little trip into your future with me_ **

**_Now you, young man are from across the sea_ **

**_You come from two long lines of royalty_ **

**_I'm a royal myself on my mother's side_ **

**_Your lifestyle's high but your funds are low_ **

**_You need to marry a little honey who's daddy got dough_ **

**_Mom and dad cut you off, huh, playboy?_ **

**_Now y'all better get hitched but hitching ties you down_ **

**_You just want to be free, hop from place to place_ **

**_But freedom takes green_ **

**_It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need_ **

**_And when I look into your future it's the green that I see_ **

**_On you little man, I don't wanna waste much time_ **

**_You've been pushed 'round all your life_ **

**_You've been pushed 'round by your mother_ **

**_And your sister and your brother_ **

**_And if you was married you'd be pushed 'round by your wife_ **

**_But in your future the you I see_ **

**_Is exactly the man you always wanted to be_ **

**_Shake my hand, come on boys_ **

**_Won't you shake a poor old sinner's hand?_ **

**_Yes, are you ready?_ **

**_(Are you ready?)_ **

**_Are you ready?_ **

**_Transformation central_ **

**_Transformation central_ **

**_Transformation central_ **

**_Transformation central_ **

**_Transformation central, can you feel it?_ **

**_You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright_ **

**_I hope you're satisfied, but if you ain't don't blame me_ **

**_You can blame my friends on the other side_ **

**_You got what you wanted_ **

**_What's you want's what you get_ **

**_Hush'_ **

Dr. Faciliter pulled a fast one and used black magic. The curtain blocked everything from view.

* * *

Bucky and Steve met up with Darcy, Bruce, and Betty. Bucky was shocked by the events, while the others were merely confused.

"This story seems really wild." Darcy commented.

"That's an understatement." Bruce sighed. They echoed their agreement.

"Brace yourselves, it's only getting started." Steve warned. They groaned, knowing that they could only ride it out.


	4. Heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana makes it to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something yesterday. Ch 4-6 will be next. Then I'm switching back to TS. Depending on how things pans out, ch 7-the epi should be posted tmw.

**_LaBouff mansion, New Orleans, Louisana;_ **

Tiana arrived at the mansion where the masquerade was taking place. The mansion was lively. There were bright lights illuminating the mansion. Jazz music could be heard. People were arriving. The masquerade had already started. Lottie greeted Tiana and smiled,

"Your costume is upstairs, doll!"

"Thank you so much, Lottie." Tiana replied.

"Don't take too long now. The guests will be waiting." came the reply.

* * *

After Tiana finished putting the dress in, she headed downstairs. Tiana met with the Fenner brothers. They had some bad news for Tiana.

"There's a buyer that wants the mill. They have more money than you." they said. Tiana was dismayed and heart broken. She wanted to run away and cry her eyes out. Her dream was snuffed out in an instant.

* * *

A few minutes later, the upset Tiana went upstairs. She rushed to her window and sat to cry. She heard the faintest of ribbits just below her ear and gasped. She saw a small frog and smiled at him.

"At least you are the only good thing about this day. You're adorable!"

"I'm not a frog, but thank you for the compliment." came the reply. Tiana was shocked and yelled,

"You can talk?!"

"Yes. I am Prince Naveen of Maldonia. I need you to kiss me in order to change me back to human!" Naveen pleaded.

Tiana was skeptical, having sworn never to kiss a frog. But still, this frog was rather cute. Sighing, she kissed him on his little lips. Tiana felt some tingling and then saw the world grow around her.

"I'm a frog!" Tiana yelled as she freaked out.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naveen and Tiana hopped off the balcony. Not long after, they were accosted by frog hunters. They ran away and tried to hide. They eventually escaped into the bayou...

* * *

**_outside the story;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close. They shared a soft kiss. They couldn't stop loving each other. 


	5. The Bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naveen and Tiana flee to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Naveen and Tiana landed into the bayou. The area was a combo of marshland, shallow pools, and flora that grew wild. The land was wild and dangerous. Yet there was a certain charm that couldn't be denied. Only a select few could survive and thrive into the bayou. The pair was about to discover the charm of the bayou...

* * *

The transformed humans met a trumpet playing alligator and a cajun firefly. The alligator wanted to be a musician and his name was Louis. The firefly named Ray was in love with what he thought was a firefly like himself. He called her Evangeline.

The 'firefly' was in actuality the evening star. As Ray told the others about his love, he sang; 'Ma Belle Evangeline.'

**_'Look how she lights up the sky,_ **

**_Ma Belle Evangeline_ **

**_So far above me yet I,_ **

**_Know her heart belongs to only me._ **

**_Je t'adore, Je t'aime Evangeline,_ **

**_You're my queen of the night,_ **

**_So still, So bright_ **

**_That someone as beautiful as she,_ **

**_Could love someone like me._ **

**_Love always finds a way it's true!_ **

**_And I love you, Evangeline._ **

**_Love is beautiful,_ **

**_Love is wonderful!_ **

**_Love is everything, do you agree?_ **

**_Mais oui!_ **

**_Look how she lights up the sky,_ **

**_I love you, Evangeline.'_ **

Ray had a dreamy look on his face as he spoke about his love. Tiana elbowed Naveen before he could ruin the mood. When Ray had finished Tiana smiled at Ray.

"That was sweet." she had to admit.

* * *

Naveen, Tiana, and their new friends talked about anything and everything under the moon. They started to sing; 'When We're Human.'

**_'( Louis) If I were a human being I'd head straight for New Orleans_ **

**_And I'd_ ** **_blow this horn so hot and strong like no one they've ever seen_ **

**_You've heard of Louis Armstrong, Mr Sidney Becht?_ **

**_All those boys gonna step aside_ **

**_When they hear this old ex-gator play,_ **

**_Listen...  
_ **

**_When I'm human, as I hope to be_ **

**_I'm gonna blow this horn 'til the cows come home_ **

**_And everyone's gonna bow to me_ **

**_thank you, thank you_ **

**_(Naveen) When I'm myself again, I want just the life I had_ **

**_A great party every night, that doesn't sound too bad_ **

**_A redhead on my left arm, a brunette on my right_ **

**_A blond or two to hold the candles_ **

**_Now that seems just about right_ **

**_Eh, Louis?_ **

**_Life is short_ **

**_When you're done, you're done_ **

**_We're on this earth to have some fun_ **

**_And that's the way things are_ **

**_When I'm human and I'm gonna be_ **

**_I'm gonna tear it up like I did before_ **

**_And that's the royal guarantee_ **

**_(Tiana) Your modesty becomes you_ **

**_And your sense of responsibility_ **

**_I've worked hard for everything I've got_ **

**_And that's the way it's supposed to be._ **

**_When I'm a human being_ **

**_At least I'll act like one_ **

**_If you do your best each and every day_ **

**_Good things are sure to come your way_ **

**_What you give is what you get_ **

**_My daddy said that, and I'll never forget_ **

**_And I'll recommend it to you_ **

**_(Louis, Naveen, and Tiana) When we're human, and we're gonna be_ **

**_(Louis) I'm gonna blow my horn_ **

**_(Naveen) I'm gonna live the high life_ **

**_(Tiana) I'm gonna do my best to take my place in the sun_ **

**_(Louis, Naveen, and Tiana) When we're human!'_ **

****The group was full of dreams and wanted to make their dreams come true.

* * *

**_outside the story;_ **

Bucky and Steve met up with Darcy, Bruce, and Betty. The group talked,

"The adventure begins." Steve was saying.

"It's going to be interesting." Bucky chuckled.

"What happened to Lawrence?" Betty wanted to know.

"You're not going to like it." Steve and Bucky chorused, before looking at each other and smiling.

* * *

**_New Orleans;  
_ **

Charlotte was being charmed by 'Prince Naveen.' Dr. Faciliter had given Lawrence a voodoo talisman that made him resemble Naveen. Lawrence was Dr. Faciliter's partner in crime. 

The 'couple' toured New Orleans, and 'Naveen' romanced Lottie.

"Remember to get a ring on her finger." Dr. Faciliter instructed. He had plans for the fortune. But he would need to get rid of the sugar baron. Lawrence nodded as he set out to make their dreams come true.


	6. Offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Faciliter moves on with his plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

**_Dr. Faciliter's shop, New Orleans;_ **

Dr. Faciliter was watching Lawrence's progress. So far, so good. However, he needed some further insurance. So he went to make a deal with his 'friends from the other side.'

"I can offer you the people of New Orleans' souls." he wagered.

"Deal. But the moment the tailsman is broken, you will have to keep the deal." they warned. Then Faciliter was given an army of shadow demons...

* * *

**_the bayou;_ **

When Naveen and Tiana explained their predicament, Ray had an idea.

"My family knows a voodoo priestess; her name is Mama Odie. I can take you to her." he offered.

"That would be wonderful." Tiana brightened. So the group traveled deeper into the bayou. Over the course of the journey, Naveen and Tiana bonded and fell in love. They were surprised, having never seen it coming. Then they arrived at their destination...

* * *

**_Mama Odie's place, the bayou;  
_ **

The group found Mama Odie. The 197 years old voodoo priestess was blind, yet powerful. As she demonstrated her powers, she sang; 'Dig a Little Deeper.'

**_'Don't matter what you look like_ **

**_Don't matter what you wear_ **

**_How many rings you got on your finger_ **

**_We don't care, no, we don't care_ **

**_Don't matter where you come from_ **

**_Don't even matter what you are_ **

**_A dog, a pig, a cow, a goat_ **

**_Got 'em all in here, we got 'em all in here_ **

**_If they all knew what they wanted_ **

**_What they wanted, need to do_ **

**_I told 'em what they needed_ **

**_Just like I be telling you_ **

**_You gotta dig a little deeper_ **

**_Find out who you are_ **

**_You gotta dig a little deeper_ **

**_It really ain't that far_ **

**_When you found out who you are_ **

**_You find out what you need_ **

**_Blue skies and sunshine_ **

**_Guaranteed_ **

**_You gotta dig, dig_ **

**_You gotta dig, dig_ **

**_Prince Froggy is a rich little boy_ **

**_You wanna be rich again_ **

**_That ain't gonna make you happy now_ **

**_Dig it make you happy then? No_ **

**_Money ain't got no soul_ **

**_Money ain't got no heart_ **

**_All you need is some self-control_ **

**_Make yourself a brand new start_ **

**_You gotta dig a little deeper_ **

**_Don't have far to go_ **

**_You gotta dig a little deeper_ **

**_Tell the people Mama told you so_ **

**_Can't tell you what you'll find_ **

**_Maybe love or grant you a peace of mind_ **

**_Dig a little deeper and you'll know_ **

**_Miss Froggy, might I have a word?_ **

**_You're a hard one, that's what I heard_ **

**_Your daddy was a loving man_ **

**_Family through and through_ **

**_You your daddy's daughter_ **

**_What he had in him you got in you_ **

**_You gotta dig a little deeper_ **

**_For you it's gonna be tough_ **

**_You gotta dig a litter deeper_ **

**_You ain't dug this far enough_ **

**_Dig down deep inside yourself_ **

**_You'll found out what you need_ **

**_Blue skies and sunshine_ **

**_Guaranteed_ **

**_Open up the window_ **

**_Let in the light, dearie_ **

**_Blue skies and sunshine_ **

**_Blue skies and sunshine_ **

**_Blue skies and sunshine_ **

**_Guaranteed'_ **

Naveen and Tiana were astonished at what she knew. After the introductions were made, Odie examined the frogs.

"Aha, the cruse can only be broken by a kiss of a true princess." she proclaimed. Now, they knew what they had to do. As they thanked Mama Odie and took their leave, Naveen went to Ray for some advice.

* * *

**_New Orleans;  
_ **

Lawrence and Lottie were on yet another date. Lawrence got on one knee and proposed to Lottie.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" she was starry eyed. Lawrence was overjoyed. Phase one complete. Lottie was making wedding plans...

* * *

**_outside the story;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked.

"We're nearing the climax." Steve was saying.

"Yes, and the story will be over." Bucky nodded.

"Darcy and Betty are livid about Lawrence's role. They really want to see some actual punishment." Steve noted.

"Karma is coming his way. But he got off rather easily." Bucky commented.

"Isn't prison time enough?" Steve was surprised.

"Yes, but it would have been far better if everyone in New Orleans and Maldonia knew what he had done." Bucky replied.

"You have a point." Steve had to admit. Oh well, they would have to wait and see...


	7. Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mardi Gras comes around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Depending on how things pans out, ch 7 should be posted tmw.

A few days later, the couple returned to New orleans in time for Mardi Gras. They saw the parade. Lottie had been voted as princess for Mardi Gras.

"Lottie should be able to help you. I'm sure that when we ask her, she will do it. She's my best friend." Tiana told Naveen. Naveen brightened, this was good news.

* * *

To their surprise, 'Naveen' and Lottie's engagement was announced. Tiana was deeply confused.

"How is that possible?" she wanted to know.

"Maybe that man did something?" Naveen suggested, having told his friends about Dr. Faciliter. Tiana became alarmed.

"We have to stop that wedding!" she exclaimed.

* * *

A few hours later, Lawrence and Charlotte's wedding was taking place. The priest had just arrived at the vital moment;

"If anyone has any reasons why this man and woman shouldn't marry, please say it now." he stated. As if on cue, a voice yelled;

"I object!" The guests looked around and saw a pair of frogs?! An alligator, and various kinds of animals were there. Some guests screamed into fright.

"On...what...grounds?" the priest stuttered. Lottie gasped. That voice sounded familiar?

"Tiana?" she asked.

"On grounds of fraud! That man isn't Prince Naveen!" Tiana declared.

"I am Prince Naveen of Moldania." Naveen declared just as Ray stole the talisman. He flew off, and the illusion broke, exposing Lawrence to the public. All the hell broke loose...

* * *

In the meantime, Dr. Faciliter was furious, the plan was ruined! He stormed the church with his shadow demon army. The guests screamed yet again as they ran from the shadow demons. The heroes confronted the villains.

"Stop!" Naveen yelled.

"I want the talisman back." Dr. Faciliter retorted.

"No way!" Tiana replied.

"So be it." came the reply. Dramatic music started playing as the final battle began...

* * *

**_Outside the story;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve met with Darcy, Betty, and Bruce. They were worried, yet determined. They knew that this was the end.

"This is the final battle, after this comes the spell being broken." Bucky announced.

"After this, the loose ends will be left. So we should be out soon." Steve added.

"And we get to see Lawrence's punishment?" Darcy wanted to know.

"Yes, he goes to jail." Steve replied.

"Right, but him being exposed like that, it didn't happen in the movie." Bucky added.

"I guess the spellcaster decided to go big." Steve nodded.

"Well, this is more dramatic." Betty reasoned. They talked for some more, before turning back to the story.


	8. Tallisman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana and Naveen face off against Dr. Faciliter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next. The Frozen/MCU crossover is on hold for now. Mainly because I have a full plate right now, and 13 is bad luck.

The heroes faced off against Dr. Faciliter and his army. They went all out. Dr. Faciliter really wanted the talisman, while the heroes were hellbent on keeping the talisman out of evil hands. All of sudden, Dr. Faciliter mortally wounded Ray. Ray barely had time to give Tiana the pendant before he was hit....

* * *

**_outside the story;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked. They were just happy to have time to themselves. Despite the circumstances, it was nice to have some peace and quiet for once. They kissed and smiled.

* * *

**_New Orleans;_ **

While Louis tended to Ray, Dr. Faciliter fought Naveen and Tiana. Dr. Faciliter put Tiana into a vision. She was shown James' dream of owning a restaurant.

"Yet, he never achieved his dream. He never got off the back porch. While you still can get your own dream. Be a big success. All you have to do is to give that pendant to me." Dr. Faciliter said. Tiana broke free and glared at him.

"Yes, my dad didn't achieve his dream. But he never lost sight of what is important. He had us!" she retorted defiantly, as she broke the talisman. The voodoo spirits became angry while Dr. Faciliter panicked.

"Wait! I need more time!" he exclaimed as he backed up. The music picked up a faster pace as voodoo dolls beat on drums. Dr. Faciliter then tried to get away.

However, it was of no use, the spirits wanted their payment **now**. So they dragged him to the spirit world. When the light died down, Tiana saw a new gravestone with Dr. Faciliter's face frozen into a scream on it.

"What does that mean?" Naveen asked.

"He's dead." Tiana answered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naveen and Tiana approached Lottie. The furious sugar baron called the police and Lawrence was thrown in the back of the police van. Lottie was shocked as the frog couple explained their predicament.

"So, if I kiss you. You'll turn back to human, and you two can be together?" she clarified.

"Yes," Tiana answered.

"Sure." Lottie replied as she picked Naveen up and kissed him. Sadly, time had run out during the battle. They were now stuck.

* * *

**_the bayou;  
_ **

Louis, Naveen, and Tiana was saying goodbye to Ray with his firefly family. As they prepared to bury Ran, a bright light shone on them. A moment later, a new star appeared into the night sky next to 'Evangeline.'

"They are together at last." Louis smiled. Naveen and Tiana was happy for their friend. Ray had gotten his happy ending at long last.


	9. In the Bayou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. The epi will be posted next.

The frog couple got married into the bayou. Ray's family danced through the sky. Other assorted woodland creatures were there also. Mama Odie performed the ceremony. Louis played his trumpet.

"You may now kiss as husband and wife." Odie smiled. Naveen kissed Tiana. All of sudden, a whirlwind started up...

* * *

When the whirlwind vanished, Naveen and Tiana stood there human. They looked at each other in shock and awe.

"How did this happen?" Naveen asked.

"I told you, a kiss of a true princess could change you back." Odie chuckled.

"Oh! When Tiana married me, she became a princess." Naveen realized. He and Tiana smiled at each other, not believing that the solution had been under their noses the entire time.

* * *

**_New Orleans;  
_ **

The couple returned to New Orleans had a human wedding. Naveen's parents and Eudora were in attendance. They were thrilled for their children.

Tiana made her payment to the Fenner brothers. Naveen and Louis were at her side. The brothers accepted their payment shakily. They gulped as Louis snarled at them, as he loomed over them menacingly.

"Yes, this is acceptable." they said.

After buying the building, Naveen and Tiana fixed it up. Finally, the restaurant; Tiana's Place was ready to open...

* * *

**_Tiana's Place;_ **

Naveen and Tiana celebrated their restaurant's opening. Eudora had her own table. Lottie and Big Daddy, and Naveen's family were there. Louis played his horn with a human band. 

Naveen and Tiana mingled with their guests. Then Naveen jumped on stage and sang with the band. A few minutes later, Tiana joined them, and jazz music filled the air. 'Down in New Orleans' played;

**_'In the South Land, there's a city_ **

**_Way down on the river_ **

**_Where the woman are very pretty_ **

**_And all of the men deliver_ **

**_They got music_ **

**_It's always playin'_ **

**_Start in the day time, go all through the night_ **

**_When you hear that music playin'_ **

**_Hear what I'm saying, it makes you feel alright_ **

**_Grab somebody, come on down_ **

**_Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town_ **

**_Honey, there's some sweetness goin' 'round_ **

**_Catch it down in New Orleans_ **

**_We got magic, good and bad_ **

**_Make you happy or make you sad_ **

**_Get everything you want, lose what you had_ **

**_Down here in New Orleans_ **

**_Hey partner, don't be shy_ **

**_Come on down here and give us a try_ **

**_You wanna do some livin' before you die_ **

**_Do it down in New Orleans_ **

**_Stately homes and mansions_ **

**_Of the Sugar Barons and Cotton Kings_ **

**_Rich people, poor people, all got dreams_ **

**_Dreams do come true in New Orleans'_ **

****Some time later, they went to dance on the roof and look at the night sky where Ray and Evangeline were...

* * *

**_outside the story;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"We should be out of the story soon." Bucky smiled. As if on cue, there was a bright flash of light...


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone finally wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. Then I'm switching back to Detective Stiles. There will still be some Stucky though...

**_palace infirmary, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

The Wakandan Avengers woke up in the palace infirmary. They looked around and groaned. Not again.

"Will this ever end?" they complained.

"Dr. Faciliter was frightening." Darcy commented.

"While he only wanted revenge on his enemy, he made a devil with the devil." Steve said.

"He was willing to put innocents at risk." Bucky added.

"Yikes." Sam whistled.

"Amora went too far!" Darcy yelled. They had to agree.

* * *

**_London, United Kingdom;  
_ **

Thor, Jane, Erik, Pietro, and Darcy got together for a reunion. They hugged each other in joy, before sitting down for tea and cookies. They had a lot of catching up to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, the couples had a group date. They went to see a soccer game. They had fun cheering for their favorite players. They watched as goals were made. The game ended with their favorite team winning. Then they went to a restaurant for dinner. Overall, the date was fun.

* * *

**_vague location;_ **

Sif and the Warrior Three found Amora and Skurge. They stormed the hideout and arrested the rogue Asgardians. The duo were dragged out, screaming and cursing. The quartet put restraints on their prisoners then marched them to a certain spot.

"Heimdall!" Sif called. Heimdall sent them back to Asgard. This time they wouldn't be allowed to escape.

* * *

  ** _Thor and Jane's place, London;  
_**

Thor and Jane had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they watched; My Big Fat Greek Wedding. They laughed and cried at their favorite parts. When the credits rolled, they shared a kiss and smiled.

Despite the circumstances, they had made it through. They were glad to be back home.

Hopefully, with Amora and Skurge under guard 24/7 there would be no more escapes. Nor would they have to worry about being placed into more fairy tales. Sadly, Lorelei was still out there. But they would manage somehow.


End file.
